


(Wolf) Puppy Love

by Kyn_Moonlight (Kyn_Moonligjt)



Series: (Almost) Unrelated Events [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Storytelling, pointless silliness, puppy references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyn_Moonligjt/pseuds/Kyn_Moonlight
Summary: After the events of “No, The Other One”, Jaskier tells a tale of puppy love. That leads unexpectedly (ie:Finally,Geralt!) to a little wolf love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: (Almost) Unrelated Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	(Wolf) Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t intend to write a second chapter to “No, The Other One” (because ONE was one more than necessary), but somehow it happened anyhow. A chapter of Surprise! 
> 
> I’m making this part 2 of a 2-part series to split out the relationship vs. gen tags, and because it’s almost entirely unrelated to Chapter 1 except for a passing reference to it and a callback to/springboard off one of Jaskier’s (only two; he was very quiet) comments in “No, The Other One”. 
> 
> You don’t need to read it to understand this but a few references will make (slightly) more sense if you do.
> 
> NOTE: This is not high literature or even quality plot… or much of any plot. It’s just a short bit of pointless goofiness in a too grim world.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Puppy play is slightly implied in a sub-story involving neither of the main characters.

-

They woke up in their campsite, Geralt hmmph-ing as usual and Jaskier, a bit later, sitting up on his bedroll to peer around the clearing suspiciously.

“Well, that was bizarre!”

“Sleeping?”

“No the whole…” he waved a hand, “Sorcerer? Cave? Witchers that weren’t witchers.”

“Hm. Nightmares happen.”

And he might have believed that’s all it had been, if he didn’t have a square of very smooth, very yellow paper in his satchel that stuck to everything for a little while, and said simply “SAM” with a string of numbers to ‘look us up again if you’re ever in new York!’ He’d never been to an old town called York, let alone a new one, and had no clue what the numbers were for unless they were some kind of locating spell, but he held onto it just to prove he wasn’t losing his mind. More.

He didn’t remember everything about the dream/not dream, but he did remember bits of a song he’d started about four very serious men in black leather being turned into giggling toddlers in puppy costumes. Like things do in dream space, it had seemed perfectly reasonable at the time, but he couldn’t make that make sense to anyone, even himself.

Still, the chords were too good to waste. He toyed with the idea off and on as they went about their lives of walking, monster-hunting, walking, hmm-ing, walking, tavern entertaining, and walking some more. 

Weeks later he spun out a tale for the evening's audience of an adventurer who traveled the land helping people. (A ‘knight errant’, which isn’t anything like a witcher of course.) Zakary was a good boy who grew to be a knight, doing good deeds. Until the day he was cursed by a magic user to be a puppy for a fortnight. (because a fortnight is a lovely and poetic amount of time for a ballad) Of course the puppy needed to be cared for and that fell to the fair maid who’d been resisting his charms (not a bard, and the reverse).

The narrative was interspersed with a few rollicking choruses where the fair maid loved her puppy and petted him and slept holding him clutched soft to her beating heart that had the audience clapping along and grinning appreciatively about the puppy tucked into the maiden’s ample bosom. (People always expected maidens in ballads to have ‘ample’ bosoms. Jaskier appreciated the charms of delightfully subtle curves as well. Or of a broad, flat, muscular chest with cloud-pale hair... But this song wasn’t about him. At all.)

Then he wrapped it up for them with a happy ending packed with the expected ballad-like – that is to say; hardly subtle at all – innuendo.

The knight woke from the curse, held close against the fair maid’s ample bosom. When he looked up at her, she saw eyes and devotion that had never changed. She stroked his head and told him he was a good boy. Knight Zack showed her what a good boy he could be.

“And so she had a very good (k)night indeed!” he finished with a flourish, wink and bow.

“Nice to see you can still manage something that’s not about me,” Geralt said when Jaskier sat beside him with his well-earned ale. He sounded relieved, but Jaskier was secretly sure he was disappointed.

“Of course not. If you got cursed you’d have to be a wolf cub, not a puppy.” He looked up to the Witcher’s eyes. “Same eyes, you see. But not to worry, I’d still take care of fluffy little wolf cub Geralt and pet you and call you a good boy until the curse wore off.” He recklessly couldn’t help adding, “Clutched soft to my beating heart.”

Geralt titled his head toward him with a wolfen growl. “Oh? Then maybe you’ll be the one who has a very good night indeed.”

One beat of silence… Two…

Jaskier pounded back his ale, grabbed his lute with one hand and his Witcher with the other.

Halfway up the stairs Geralt pulled him to a stop. “You understand I meant just the ‘having good night’ part, not the whole _puppy_ thing, right bard?”

“Hmm, whatever you say Geralt.”

-

_Post credits scene:_

"Sam, why would you give your _phone_ _number_ to a floofy troubadour from a universe where phones don't even _exist_?"

"Eh. Don't tell me Tony's never going to try to backtrack the portal to see if we're telling the truth."

-


End file.
